The present disclosure relates to software, computer systems, and computer-implemented methods for incident reports management.
In many instances, computer systems running various software generate reports regarding operation incidents of the software. For example, the incident reports can describe any malfunction or unexpected behavior of the software. The computer systems may be connected to a web center (e.g., a service provider cockpit) for processing the incident reports and enabling the web center (e.g., automation or users interacting with the web center) to provide solutions to the computer systems. The web center provides support for the computer systems and handles individual incident report. In some situations, the scale of the computer systems can increase to hundreds, thousands, or more. The incident reports created by such large scale computer systems can pose challenges to the web center handling all the incident reports generated in the computer systems.